


It's really not wrong

by lordyuuri



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Horror, Non-Chronological, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Lucina/Marth, Yandere Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: The way I show my respect for the Hero-King.





	It's really not wrong

#8

Lord Marth, I do not wish to see you so sad. Nor do I wish to see you so frightened. It brings pain to my heart and soul to see you in such a state.

However, milord, there are things that a person must do in order to get what they want. You have taught me that. And, my lord, I want _you_.

Ah, no. The word "want" does not correctly describe my desires. The word I'm looking for is "need". I _need_ you, Lord Marth. Like the sword at my side, I need you.

And the way you are struggling against the ropes that tie you down proves that you still do not understand how I feel.

No one knows where you are. They're panicking. It's quite understandable: they wish to see you. Chrom. Robin and Reflet. Lord Ike. Shulk. Zelda. Even that horrid little Caeda. She really wants to see you. Did I mention that she'd asked me of your whereabouts? I've told her a fitting lie. Though, she doesn't need to be lied to. No, something else needs to happen to her. Something...dire, for lack of better words. I'll handle it later.

I must admit, however, I must feel pity for dear Pikachu, who misses you greatly. That yellow mouse just simply adores you! It is quite cute, the way he would rub against your leg, showing his gratitude after you fed him some berries! So adorable!

It's a shame that can't happen anymore.

The little rodent will just have to learn how to do without.

* * *

#3

I'd injured myself during a training session with Link. I was caught by surprise by a trick with his Master Sword and hurt my arm. The pain does not match my boiling rage. Curse that Hylian, subjecting me to such humiliation in front of you. I should not have been so damned careless. You were there, Lord Marth, admiring every step of mine as I tried to live up to _your_ glory, to the high standards _you_ have set for me. I am sorry that I've showed otherwise.

There was no need for you to carry me to Dr. Mario's office. I should have walked there – I was not in that much pain - but you vehemently denied my requests. Tiki was correct: you are stubborn. Truly stubborn. You are definitely where I get my hardheaded and determined personality from!

Yes, stubbornness. That's one of the many things I admire about you, my lord.

I'd truly appreciated the fact that you've stayed by my side as Dr. Mario checked on me, and even escorted me back to my room. There are no words to truly describe how I feel; none at all. How could I possibly be left so… _speechless_? I feel as though as spell has been casted upon me. You seem to have a knack of doing that to me on a constant basis.

Ah, what is this warmth I feel from within my chest?

* * *

#7

**YOU ARE THE REASON I CONTINUE TO EXIST.**

**DON** **'** **T YOU SEE?It;**

**YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING FROM ME.**

**AND I SHALL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE.**

**THANK YOU.**

**i loVE YoU.**

_**I LoVe yOU.** _

The blood-red paint contrasted perfectly with the color of the dark blue walls. It was a nice, refreshing change. There was blue _everywhere. Blue, blue, blue._ It needed to be changed. Blue was the color of sadness; there was no sadness between me and Marth. Only happiness. Pure, pure happiness. That is why I chose red to paint my feelings: red is the color of love.

And I know there is love between us. What else could there be?

I hope you understand well my feelings and desires, Lord Marth. You cannot begin to fully comprehend the depth of my love for you. But I shall help you understand; I shall make you see, feel, and think the way I do.

Hm? I hear footsteps. Could the soft pitter-patter belong to you, milord?! I grin in pure ecstasy, twiddling my fingers.

Looks like I will be able to give you your present personally. I remind myself to apologize for the eccentricity and peculiarity of my handwriting towards the end of my message; I was too giddy to write properly.

* * *

#4

I held my chest, breathing heavily. A frenzied state was what I was in, and I wouldn't be leaving it any time soon. Lord Marth, I am not sure how this came to be, but it has, and there is nothing I can do about it but accept the frightening realization.

I have felt nothing but jealousy as of late whenever someone had gotten close to you. Their gender matters not: just the fact that someone besides me would dare have the audacity to put themselves in your presence. It is shocking that I feel such a way. Jealousy is for the irrational mind, and do not place myself in that description. But, Lord Marth, there is a certain amount of envy I feel when you are with another, and an endless amount of joy, longing, and of a mixture of other feelings when I am with you.

I am afraid to admit this to myself, but I must acknowledge these emotions.

Marth, my dearest, I am in love with you. I love you deeply, and I cannot stand to be without you for a single moment.

I cannot stand another sleepless night denying my feelings.

_I cannot stand to watch you be with everyone else but me._

* * *

#6

Lord Marth, you are my obsession. Please, _stop_ avoiding me. You are what I live for, what I completely treasure. My thoughts always converse about _you_ , my eyes always trail to wherever _you_ are. It is an obsession that I'll forever pursue.

I chuckle softly before bursting into complete, hysterical laughter. Saying that I have an obsession makes me sound like a madwoman, a crazy psychopath. But that is not what I am. As long as I have him, I am completely sane. All will be right if he will just _accept_ me. It brings me such excruciating pain to know that he doesn't return my feelings. Though, one must be patient. He will soon understand his mistake and he'll come running into my accepting arms.

Marth, you do not know the things I do just to be near you. I can't help but watch over you as you peacefully sleep, relishing the little mumbles you make in your slumber.

I can't help but keep in my possession your missing headband, for having a material object reminiscent of you brings me great joy.

I can't help but have dreams about you, precious little false sanctuaries too vulgar and embarrassing to describe.

Yes, my lord, you are on my thoughts constantly, and you will not be leaving anytime soon. I smile, thinking of how to capture your heart as I take a sip of green tea.

Ah, milord, your taste in tea is quite exquisite.

* * *

#2

I sat in the stands, cheering as loud as my body would let me. An exhilarating thought was happening between Lord Marth and Lord Ike, and, my lord, you are simply amazing! You are the epitome of grace and strength. Chrom claims that you are the reason for my fighting prowess, and I couldn't agree more. I strive to match your superiority, to match the greatness that is you, the Hero-King.

Oh my! You have won! My cheers and applause seem to drown out the rest of my fellow Smashers. I have never doubted you for a second, my lord! I will admit that Lord Ike provided quite the challenge, as expected of the Radiant Hero.

From the stage you look at everyone, responding to their cheers with an expression of gratitude. Your heroic blue eyes fall upon me, and you smile.

And my heart unexpectedly skips a beat.

* * *

#9

Why, Naga? Why do you forsake me? How could you let my lord escape from my affection? He is _mine_ , and _mine alone_! Currently, there is no else in this mansion but him and I. I must find him before someone returns and dares lay their disgusting eyes upon him!

WHY? Damnit, tell me WHY?! My love for you goes beyond physical and emotional boundaries, and yet you still DENY ME! Lord Marth, I will find you and make you understand just how much you mean to me. You couldn't have gotten very far; I'll be surprised if you did. Then again, you are a hero of legend. I should not underestimate your capabilities.

I begin screaming, tears streaming down my face. I just wish to be with you. Is that so wrong? Are you afraid of our love being seen as taboo? You mustn't fear such things – I do not fear them at all! We will be HAPPY. I will find you and bring you back to me, and we will be HAPPY! _STOP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS!_ Just STOP!

Oh, Lord Marth, don't worry – I won't scream at you. I'll just be severely disappointed. You may have to buy me an expensive gift to make me feel better.

* * *

#5

I step in front of your path, Lord Marth, smiling at your shocked expression. I have decided that I cannot deny myself this right any longer. I have been through so many sleepless nights; I am sure that it is quite evident. I can't handle fighting the unknown any longer; I _must_ know how you feel!

A look of worry forms upon your face, my lord, and it quickly turns me into a bumbling idiot who cannot formulate words. How, oh _how_ , do I confess my love to you? Expressing my feelings have never been my forte; Robin and Reflet know that quite well. I am not sure how I should handle myself, so I surprisingly decide to go with the simple motion of pressing my lips against yours. Your lips feel so soft and inviting…I instantly crave for more. The moment of bliss is instantly ended when you push me away, and I find myself quickly apologizing. How could I force myself upon the Hero-King like that? That was so sickening and embarrassing.

I received nothing from my lord but a horrified stare. My Gods, your expression truly concerned me, Lord Marth. I reach for you, only for you to slap my hand away.

"How…what is wrong with you?" I cringed. What was wrong with me? Nothing! There's nothing wrong with my feelings for you! Don't you see? I could have handle it better! Why did I act on the spur and desperation of the moment?

"No, Lucina…just…I need time to think. Oh _Gods_ –" My eyes widened as you spun around and left me, alone, hurt.

My lord, you do not know that the moment you walked away, my heart shattered in pieces. I dropped to the floor, crying. I have been rejected by my hero of legend, my one and only true love. The very person I'd wished to be – even was, at one point – has turned me away. Does he not realize how much he has done for me? How much strength he was given me? Through all of the hardships I have ever encountered, I have thought of him to guide me down the right the right and correct path. I would not be where I am today without him! To him, I must look like an abomination now. Surely, just surely, he must understand my feelings?

Yes, of course – he does understand. Ah, Lord Marth, you had me quite scared. You must be doing what they call "playing hard-to-get". You silly Hero-King! You put on quite the act! You would never let me feel such pain and sadness. Lord Marth, you love me as well! I have it all figured out now. I should have never thought otherwise, haha!

It was here and now that I felt something inside of me snap.

* * *

#10

Oh dear. Look at you. Look at me. Have we've returned to the red-and-blue motif? It seems that we have, Lord Marth. It's as though I've turned you into my very own art project. Just look at you, covered in wild red splashes, your blue eyes darkened and hollow. The way your limbs sprawl across the marble floor that is now dyed crimson. _This_ is the masterpiece I've made! THIS! And you, my dear lord, are just the perfect model. Absolutely stunning. You always knew how to make a room glow, Lord Marth.

Robin and Reflet always joked that I've no creativity.

Ah, wait until I show them this!

Staring down upon you, I laugh. It's a crooked laugh, a disgusting laugh. A laugh that I'm producing only for you as I realize the situation I am in. You are no longer here, Lord Marth. That is a shame. But does this mean that I, too, will no longer be here? I already feel as though I am floating on air, slowly ceasing to exist. What a funny feeling. I'll gladly accept it, my destiny. My fate.

Really, is this how it feels to die? If so, then it is worth it. It is worth every little thing to continue being with you, even if it means to be blanketed by the darkness that I've worked so hard to avoid.

I kneel down to give you one last kiss, relishing the feel of your cold lips pressed against my warm ones. I place my gloved hand on your chest, searching for a heartbeat that exists no longer. Now, it is finally just the two of us. No disruptions, no struggles. No nothing. Just…peace.

We are calm, are we not?

I smile, nuzzling against your shoulder. I feel as though we are in perfect harmony, complete synchronization. I can feel my breathing grow shallow as I inch ever-so closer to wherever you may be. The world grows dark around me as it did with you.

I am following in your footsteps yet again, Lord Marth.

I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU, NO MATTER WHAT.

**AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, I LIVE.**

_**AND EVEN IN DEATH, I SHALL FOLLOW YOU,** _

_my lord…_

* * *

#1

My body refused to move any further. My eyes widened, my mouth agape. I knew Robin and Reflet had to feel what I'd felt, for it was you. There was no way my eyes could deceive in such a manner; I would not allow myself to be fooled so easily.

My Gods, the Hero-King himself, Marth Lowell, was standing before me. I blinked, giving myself one last confirmation that you were not an illusion. My mind was experiencing such an overload that it did register the Radiant Hero, Lord Ike, standing by your glorious side.

My lord, I must have looked like an excited five-year-old receiving a piece of candy, but I could not help myself but grin widely as you walked to me and firmly shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Marth." My timid reply was met with a warming smile and blue, reassuring eyes.

It was definitely a pleasure to meet the hero I've always idolized.

_I knew that our relationship would be nothing but happiness._


End file.
